Fu Xi
Fu Xi (rōmaji: Fukki) is often known as one of the Three Sovereigns in Chinese history, or one of the lords who started civilization. His reign was said to have prospered like no other before it. In Chinese mythology, he is known as a half-human, half-serpent deity who is Nuwa's brother and husband. Within various mythological tales, nearly all divine beings kowtow before him and treat him with the highest pinnacle of respect. During [[Dynasty Warriors 3|his Dynasty Warriors debut]], both he and Nuwa are only available in Free Mode. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart prior to Warriors Orochi 2 is 18 years old and his height is 183 cm (6'). His character revamp for the Warriors Orochi series is considered his permanent Warriors counterpart. He uses the same attire, voice, and persona for his later appearances in the Dynasty Warriors series. His height for his Warriors Orochi counterpart is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). Role in Games :"You're the man, Fu Xi!" ::―San Zang; Warriors Orochi 2 Warriors Orochi In Orochi's scenario, Fu Xi first appears in the world with Nu Wa and Taigong Wang in an attempt to stop Orochi. With other fellow mystics, he acts as one of the army's secondary leaders. His contribution during the battle is conjuring mindless doubles of Orochi and Da Ji to attack the serpent army. In the end, the trio are defeated and forced to recuperate. During the main story in Warriors Orochi 2, he appears at Lou Sang Village to help Sakon and Zhang Jiao against Dong Zhuo. Pleased with Sakon's cunning, he leaves once the battle is finished. He later appears to help Sakon's army rescue Kanetsugu in the midst of a fire attack. He warns them that it is only an illusion and cuts off the source. As Sakon draws near him, Fu Xi will explain that he was testing the mortal and will evaluates the threat that Kiyomori poses. He continues to observe the strategist's plans when he becomes a part of the Samurai forces. When they successfully slay Orochi X, he is the last person to see Sakon leave. He has an additional dream stage with his mystic comrades in Warriors Orochi Z as they face the heroes from both time periods at once to prove the might of mystics. During the battle at Chi Bi, he spots the fire attack movements issued by Zhou Yu and defeats the accompanying Zhu Ran and Mitsunari. He is additionally amused with Nobunaga's confidence against him. Content to leave humanity to their fate, Fu Xi returned to the mystic realm after Orochi's second death. Sensing the serpent army's reemergence, however, he descended once more to support Nobunaga's forces. After the coalition beat him at Honnōji Fu Xi is impressed and immediately allies his allegiance to them in the heat of battle. He and Nuwa later defy their leader Susano'o and lend their power to save humanity from the crumbling dimensional world. Dynasty Warriors Fu Xi is an optional playable character in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 once players have accumulated enough Community Points to purchase him. The same game includes a bonus downloadable scenario in which he and Nu Wa test humanity's might and integrity. He later acts as one of the star characters for the Kunlun Mountains update in Dynasty Warriors: Online, as players can obtain parts of his costume for their avatars as well as his weapon. Character Information Personality Implied to have originally been an enthusiastic and brave youth, Fu Xi matures into a resolute and debonair individual. He is usually modest of his divine origin and prefers to be a little more practical in his methods, sparing usage of his sorcery unless he fights against other supernatural beings. Compared to his mystic comrades, he has an early appreciation for humanity yet is hesitant to join them immediately. He feels they need to prove their worth to him and Fu Xi tries to play the part of observer like other mystics. However, he lacks the patience to stick to the role for long and is eager to join the fight himself. Within the Asian script, his rough lines have a slight tone noting his regal origins and age. Fu Xi teases Taigong Wang as a young boy, which implies that he is much older than the young man in the ancient world. Based on his dialogue with Nuwa, he is the stronger of the two cultured mystics. Therefore, if he encounters her as an enemy, Fu Xi promises to hold back for her. Other than his fellow mystics, Fu Xi shares friendly ties with Sakon. He is amused by the warrior's vigor and wit, feeling proud of the general he chose to watch over. The other human who captures his interest is the surreal Nobunaga. Amongst his foes, he shares special quotes with Da Ji and Keiji. He shares additional conversations with Susano'o, Nezha, and Kaguya in the newest title. Character Symbolism Fu Xi's third weapon is originally named after the Four Gods. His sword embodies the power of all four divine beasts with each strike. His fourth weapon is named after him and it's actually quite impressive. One account of his birth has his mother being impregnated purely from a god's footstep. Substituting for Suiren, a legendary inventor of fire, he became the emperor. Whilst in rule, he invented the Ba gua, used a spider's silk to teach people to fish, and domesticated animals for cooking. In a few accounts, his surname was actually Feng. Due to the people frequently bowing and groveling (伏) to worship him, Fu Xi became his well-known nickname. Other names are said to have been created in honor of his contributions to the people. His fifth weapon in Asian ports mentions the term Fengshen, which literally means to assign ranks to gods. When paired with the sword, it means he is judging his foes and striking them down for a eternal place in the afterlife. As a side note, the term is popularly known from the novel, Fengshen Yanyi. Within the tale, one of Jiang Ziya's primary objectives for participating in the war against King Zhou is to assign gods from the warriors who fall in battle. Voice Actors *David Berón - Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (English) *David Lodge - Warriors Orochi 2 (English) *Kenji Nojima - Dynasty Warriors series (Japanese) *Hiroki Yasumoto - Warriors Orochi series, Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Fu Xi/Quotes *"Come, fight like a true warrior." *"Do not be fooled! This all is just an illusion!" *"Let's see if you have what it takes to destroy Orochi." :"You do what you must, but I won't go easy on you." ::~~''Sun Quan and Fu Xi; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Gahaha! It's nice drinking with you, Fu Xi, but don't you find it a little... lacking in color?" :"Haha, I hear what you're saying, Sakon. Alright, I'll bring Nuwa with me next time." :"That's okay. Just the thought of seeing her icy smile as I try to pick her up gives me the chills." ::~~Sakon and Fu Xi; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : ( ): Swipes his sword upwards in different directions. : , : Fu Xi swings his weapon upwards to the left. : , , ( , , ): Continuous piercing stabs, followed by a horizontal swipe. : , , , : A strong horizontal slash. : , , , , : Slams his sword onto the ground, creating a shockwave with an added Fire element. : , , , , , ( ): Shakes his sword straight in front of him, followed by an overhead backwards launch. : : A series of revolving swings. : , : Swipes the sword in mid-air. : , : A giant flip in the air, followed by a slam onto the ground. Horse Moveset : : Fu Xi leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Charges forward and slams the ground, followed by a delayed shockwave with an added Fire attack. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Sends forth a stream of air flying within a certain range. :Triple Attack 2: Slams the floor with enough force to generate a massive wind pillar. :Triple Attack 3: Swings weapon to produce powerful air gusts. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Fu Xi's moveset is also available for edit characters in the Dynasty Warriors series. Fu Xi focuses on slower attacks with better crowd control; his broad swings can cover a huge range and are also useful in dueling officers. His C3 allows him daze his opponent to give him more room for attacking. His C4 is a good move to control the crowds by scattering peons, and his C6 performs a stab that is good for one-on-one combat. Fu Xi's C1 in Dynasty Warriors 4 is useful both in crowds and against a single officer. This move is removed and replaced in Dynasty Warriors 5 to allow for easier juggling along with clearing crowds. His C5 has some of the greatest damage potential of his entire moveset in the fourth game when coupled with vorpal orb. Warriors Orochi Warriors Orochi 2 builds upon the strengths he has in Dynasty Warriors with an added defense against interrupts while attacking. Good elements to fuse on his weapons are Agility, Flash, Bolt, Slay, and Range. Weapons :See also: Fu Xi/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Fu Xi uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Light Carver *Heaven's Destroyer *Immortal Blade *Guardian's Pride *Bishamonten's Blade *Blade of Blood *Measure of a Man *Mystic Energy Gallery Fu_Xi_Concept_Artwork_(DW3).png|Dynasty Warriors 3 concept Fuxi.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render FuXi - WO3 Render.png|Warriors Orochi render Fuxi-altcostumeswoz.jpg|Third and fourth costumes in Musou Orochi Z Fuxi-dwsf2awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Other characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters